


A Tale of two Glaikit Ambivalent Geniuses

by GoddessAlgea



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, BAMF Women, Comment; Don't be a ghostreader, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John Watson is a Good Friend, John Watson is a Saint, John Watson is also a good thirdweel, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, PTSD, Serial Killers, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being a Drama Queen, Sherlock loves you and drugs, Slow Build, Slow Burn, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Timeline What Timeline, cases are going to be horrible, molly hooper deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessAlgea/pseuds/GoddessAlgea
Summary: You are the only consulting detective in America. But what happens when you move to the great realms of London? And none other than into 221 B Baker street? And does it mean that your horrifying wounds will reopen? Will this end up in a whirlwind romance or a deadly disaster? Read to find out.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes & You, Sherlock Holmes/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	A Tale of two Glaikit Ambivalent Geniuses

**Author's Note:**

> *Ahem* So, this is my first work in this fandom. Or my first fanfiction ever in any fandom. Or my first book ever. Hmm... Anyways, you guys can help me improve by commenting. Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcomed. And I am not that good at grammar so you guys can help me know if there are any clichés or any grammatical errors. Yeeeet! Happy Reading :)

The serene skies were filled with soft puffs of clouds that cloaked the glory of the majestic sun. The gorgeous trees were slumping with the burden of saying goodbye to the leaves that held onto them for three seasons. It was almost like the early morning breeze that caressed your cheeks flirted with you. A brown carpet laid out on the streets, welcoming you as a sign of Autumn's arrival.

1 hour 26 minutes had passed since you arrived in London. But there, was your small figure standing in the cold with a tiny suitcase. Your legs were beginning to give up when you heard tires screech. Finally, a black Jaguar pulled up. You sighed a breath of relief and opened the door.

"You are late"

"Pleasure to meet you too", there was a man inside wearing a smug grin on his face.

"Can I please rest for a while before we can get to the base?" you said while sitting down on the soft black seat. "You know, I feel a little jet-lagged from travelling across continents."

"No, we need to start working on those cases as soon as possible. We don't have much time"

"Please, Mycroft?"

"No", came his sharp answer.

"Alright... you won't listen to me this way. Fine; I believe you have fucked your assistant twice before coming to pick me up. Isn't that the reason you were so late? Looks like he can bake cakes too. Found your perfect match, eh?"

"Y/N...", he growled, " You have no right to talk to me like this. You should feel grateful that I chose you to come her-"

"Oh stop it with the nonsense. You just needed someone smarter than anyone on Earth to crack that 'Top Secret Case' of yours. Plus, someone you trusted. I know you for years. You're not that type of person who gives such cardinal annals to some random bloke. England was just out of their depth again. And I am going to tell Sherlock about your new boyfriend unless..."

"That mouth is going to put you in deep trouble one day" he muttered under his breath.

"Look, Mikey, I am very very tired. And if you ever see me using such vulgar expressions, believe me, I might be on the brink of dying. Come on, I deserve some sleep. Please?", you pleaded him with your signature puppy eyes. You knew that no one could ever escape from the power of it. Having some tricks up your sleeve to manipulate others has never harmed anyone.

"Hmm... okay. But you only get an hour. Do whatever you want to do."

"Thank you, Mycroft for your great offer of kindness"

"Don't get used to it"

"Now can we please go to the quarters?" And finally, upon his command, the driver started the car and drove towards the quarters.

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-THWAMP You didn't want anything in the world except to kill the man who invented such a torture device. Quickly you got up and changed your clothes. You took one of the 2 sets of clothes which you have prepared for yourself. A white plaid shirt, blue denims and a messy bun. Perfect. Now where the hell were your keys? You had no time to find them so you quickly wore your shoes and took your phone along with your wallet and stuffed your revolver in your back pocket and scurried out of the flat. _I am going to make such a good impression. Losing my keys, ughh, if I can't take care of such a small thing I wonder how I am going to manage to resist myself from smashing heads._ You mentally cursed yourself. The scarcity of cases for 8 days had begun to slow down your brain. Any moment now and then it would start decaying. Luckily, several cases were waiting at Scotland Yard.

* * *

After paying the cabbie, you turned around to see a man outside smoking a cigarette. _This might be a good opportunity to warm-up my brain_ , you thought. Slowly, taking small predatory steps you approached the man.

"You normally use nicotine patches during cases to concentrate but sometimes you smoke too. Not often though; rarely. You had an estranged wife with whom you split up. PE teacher, was he? They had sex 15 times a week. How didn't you notice it? Hell of a Detective Inspector you must be. You cannot control your moronic team and get stressed out and therefore often require assistance from other detectives. By often I mean most of the time. Your hair is not grey yet but you like to dye it to make you feel handsome. Strange, but who am I to judge. I prefer young men though, grandpas are not my type. DI Greg Lestrade, I presume?"

He was dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open.

"Better close it up, old man"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at you.

"Who the hell are you and... ho-how did you do it?"

"I am Y/N L/N. I thought you guys were expecting me?"

"Oh... yes, Ms L/N. Mr Holmes has told me all about you."

"Did he? Well, that's... strange. Now let's cut the small talk and get to business, shall we?"

He led you through the dark corridors to a small office. When you stepped inside, you realized that it was anything but small. There were shelves of all sizes with different coloured files. Papers lied scattered all over the tables. The room was bustling with activity. There were few people running errands here and there. Everyone looked gloomy.

"Ms L/N?"

"Yes?"

"These are the files", he said while handing you some papers.

"Do you even know what I am here for?"

"Yes I suppose, here to solve these robberies", he said disinterestedly. "You've got good observational skills though, waste of talent. Mr Holmes told me to show you these cases. So... Why do you ask? Overconfidence is not good"

You could not stop yourself from bursting out.

"You think that I am going to waste my time solving such derisory scrutinies? I mean you don't have to be a genius to figure that out. I am the only consulting detective in America. Now show me the files that Mr Holmes kept for me"

"But Sherlock is the only consulting detective in the world."

"You mean Mr Holmes' brother? He's a detective? But I thought that I was the only consulting detective in the world. Anyways, the more the merrier. Two brains are better than one"

"W-what do you... mean?" But before you could reply, another person did it for you.

"It means we have gotten ourselves another freak here" Your mind hovered over the words "another freak". Was there someone as intelligent as you? Was that the reason Greg was so shocked?

To answer your questions, the doors burst open dramatically to reveal the curly-haired detective along with his salt and pepper assistant.


End file.
